Transformers: Chat Room
by Metal-Gear-Eva
Summary: G1. A bunch of Autobots in a chat room. Very silly. Need I say anymore :


**This was a random idea that came to me, and I just couldn't resist. It's very silly and tongue in cheek, so don't take it seriously, and certainly don't give yourself a hear attack trying to figure out the time setting, etc, just know that it is G1. Also, I just made some slight revisions today involving Prowl's part, after being pointed out that he came across as OC, so I hope it reads better now. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Room: General Chat

-Huge_Rod joined the room

Huge_Rod: Heyyy, what's ^, anyone about?

Iron_Stunner: Hi

-Prettyinpink joined the room

Huge_Rod: Iron stunner...who are you??

Iron_Stunner: No one special, just a repair bot. And you?

Huge_Rod: Heh, isn't it obvious? XD Hot Rod, of course.

Prettyinpink: Could have fooled me...

Iron_Stunner: Heh.

Huge_Rod: Hey!!

Huge_Rod: That you Arcee? Nice name. Very cute, hahaha ;)

Prettyinpink: Quiet, Roddy. I didn't choose it, Springer did it before, when I wasn't looking

Huge_Rod: *snickers* Well, you know you can change it right...?

Prettyinpink: Good idea

Huge_Rod: Or perhaps you just like it...

-Prettyinpink left the room

Huge_Rod: Heh...Femmes huh, I.S?

Iron_Stunner: Oh, I'm sure she feels the same...

Huge_Rod: Huh?

-Prettywithapistol joined the room

Prettywithapistol: Hot Rod, why do you keep giving me those organic fluffy, jumping little things as presents?

Huge_Rod: What...you...you don't like them??

Prettywithapistol: Why would I? They bounce around for a while, then they end up dying and stinking really bad. Besides, I thought they were meant to stay outside?

Huge_Rod: Ohhhhh...perhaps that's what Spike meant when he said they need taking care of...

Iron_Stunner: So, you guys come to these places often? Chat rooms, I mean.

Huge_Rod: Yup

Prettywithapistol: Sometimes, when I'm bored.

Huge_Rod: Hey?!

Prettywithapistol: What??

Huge_Rod: What do you mean 'when you're bored'? Don't you look forward to talking to me? :(

Prettywithapistol: Sure, Hot Rod...

Iron_Stunner: What about you, Hot Rod? Why do you come here?

Huge_Rod: No, never mind...

-Sunshine joined the room

Huge_Rod: Could this be the one and only?

Sunshine: If you mean Sunstreaker, then yes.

Huge_Rod: Heh, nice username. I've always wanted to call you that, but feared I'd get a punch in the face and my vocaliser ripped out XD

Sunshine: Nah, it's cool. You can call me that IRL :) I prefer it actually!

Prettywithapistol: Sunshine. Very cute :)

Iron_Stunner: Hmmmm...

Huge_Rod: Hey, I'm cute too, right? Right??

Sunshine: Seriously, everyone feel free to call me that, or whatever you like.

Prettywithapistol: This is quite unlike you Sunny

Sunshine: Meh, I'm just trying not to be a miserable, arrogant, stupid aft head any more, like I have been foreverrrr :) Oh yeah, next time you see me, feel free to give me a good kick in the shin, too. Kind of like a payback I'm allowing everyone to do to me for being a jerk, all part of the road to recovery and that!

Iron_Stunner: I'm in.

Prettywithapistol: Are you sure about this Sunny? I thought you took a lot of pride in your looks

-POWERTRIP joined the room

Huge_Rod: Ooo, serious bzns.

POWERTRIP: Good evening.

Sunshine: Do I sense an uptight cop on the internets?

POWERTRIP: Sunstreaker...I should have known. Please try and keep yourself in line. Interesting username, btw.

Sunshine: Forget it you jerk! Yeah, you heard me! I said JERK! Also, did I tell you before how jerkish you look?! Your boring, practical colour scheme, you have slightly wonky door wings, and your face looks like you perpetually got a banana shoved up your tail pipe! BURN!!

POWERTRIP: Sunstreaker, you are way out of line. For your disrespectful behaviour towards a superior officer, I am going to have to punish you accordingly with some time in the brig.

POWERTRIP: Please make your way to my office. Now.

-POWERTRIP left the room

-GOD joined the room

Iron_Stunner: Oh my

Huge_Rod: Pfft, brig time beats being sent to Optimus. I'd rather sit in a cell on my own for a bit then have Prime preach at me.

Iron_Stunner: Hey, he's not that bad...is he??

Prettywithapistol: :/

Huge_Rod: *yawn*

GOD: Hey guys, its Sunstreaker, any of you seen my brother? I need to find the glitch, I kinda pissed him off and would feel more comfortable knowing where he is...

Huge_Rod: 0_0

Prettywithapistol: D:

Iron_Stunner: :0

Sunshine: Oops

GOD: ?!?

GOD: WTH?? SIDES, I SWEAR, I BETTER BE WRONG IN THINKING THAT'S YOU!!

Sunshine: Umm...you are wrong?

Huge_Rod: Ohhh, btw Sunstreaker, Prowl's expecting you in his office any nanoklik now...

GOD: SIDES YOU LITTLE GLITCH! YOU BETTER RUN

-GOD has left the room

Sunshine: Slag! Someone help me!

-Sunshine left the room

Huge_Rod: Dammit...I should have known that wasn't Sunstreaker when he used the word 'perpetually'.

Prettywithapistol: Oh, Hot Rod *facepalm*

Iron_Stunner: Is this...usually what goes on in these places?

Huge_Rod: Pretty much

Prettywithapistol: Hey, Hot Rod, remember that time when Ironhide was here, and all anyone would reply to him with was 'Lets bust some Deceptichops!' and he got really mad and went and punched Mirage because Smokescreen said it was his idea?

Huge_Rod: Ohhhh yes XD

Iron_Stunner: Wait...Ironhide comes on here?

Prettywithapistol: Yeah, he's on here nearly every day after his shift now. I think he thinks it makes us think he's...up to date, if you know what I mean.

Huge_Rod: Yeah, that old rust bucket. The only 'bot I haven't really seen on here ever is Prime. But he's Prime, heh heh, what do you expect. Besides, it's probably best he doesn't see what goes on here for the most part...

Iron_Stunner: Oh really?

-Speedy_Wheelie joined the room

Huge_Rod: Slag...

Speedy_Wheelie: Wheelie say hey, how goes your day?!

Iron_Stunner: No rhyming talk a loud

-Iron_Stunner has kicked Speedy_Wheelie from the room

Huge_Rod: Thank slag for that! I was stuck with him for 5 minutes yesterday. 5 minutes!!

Iron_Stunner: I feel your pain. Trust me...

-AtthespeedofBlurr has joined the room

AtthespeedofBlurr: HeyeverybodyBlurrherelikeyouprobablydidn'tguesshahahawhatsuphowiseveryone?!?!?!

Prettywithapistol: D:

Iron_Stunner: Lack of spacebar use is a galactic offence

-Iron_Stunner has kicked AtthespeedofBlurr from the room

Huge_Rod: So, guys. Who's most unbearable: Wheelie, Blurr or Ultra Magnus when he's just won a game of poker?

Prettywithapistol: Oh, that's easy. When it comes to a choice like that, I just think of who is the least

Huge_Rod: The least what?? Arcee??

Prettywithapistol: Guys, I'm gonna go, Springer just got here, we're going to go help Magnus deal with some stuff

Huge_Rod: Springer's there?? You're going with him?? Wait for me Arcee, I'm coming too!

Prettywithapistol: Bye, Hot Rod...

-Prettywithapistol left the room

Huge_Rod: Bye I.S. Femmes, huh?!

-Huge_Rod left the room

Iron_Stunner: Hmmm, just me. Time to go I guess.

-Thejazzmaster joined the room

Thejazzmaster: Heyyyy, looks like I got to the party a little late. No worries.

Iron_Stunner: Jazz?

Thejazzmaster: The one and only

Thejazzmaster: Optimus?

Iron_Stunner: Uhhh, yes actually. How did you know?

Thejazzmaster: I just know these things ;) Also, I just went past your officer and saw your face with a look of bewilderment on it, sat at your computer. Chat rooms can kind of have that effect on newcomers.

Iron_Stunner: Oh...

Thejazzmaster: Hey Prime, do you know what's up with Sunny? I passed him not too long ago, it was like a tornado coming down the corridor. A dangerous one. Well, more dangerous than usual, ya know.

Iron_Stunner: I...don't think you want to waste processor power on knowing, Jazz.

Thejazzmaster: Haha, fair enough.

Iron_Stunner: Tell me, Jazz. Do you think I am too...preachy?

Thejazzmaster: What, you? Nah. I mean, you can reallyyyyyy go on sometimes, but you say what needs to be said and you keep the troops going. Even if it does get a bit boring sometimes...like, really boring -_-

Iron_Stunner: Oh...okay, thanks. I think.

Thejazzmaster: No probs! So tell me, what's with that username? It's hilarious!

Iron_Stunner: Well, uh, I couldn't think of any. Then whilst I was trying to, I caught a reflection of myself in the window, and...well, I thought...

Thejazzmaster: Funny story! Anyways, sorry Prime, but I gotta go, Prowl is requesting back up from me. No idea what is happening! Cya

Iron_Stunner: Goodbye Jazz.

-Thejazzmaster left the room.

-Iron_Stunner left the room

Optimus switched off the monitor to his computer and blinked his optics a few times. Honestly, he had no idea what that was all about. He had found it interesting to interact with some of his troops without rank standing in the way however...he certainly wasn't opposed to ever stepping into a chat room again. At least now he could go and brag to Ironhide a bit.

Optimus stood up and left his office to go and find a certain officer and pair of twins to set some things straight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
